Nightmare
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Seamos sinceros, tanto tiempo sobreviviendo en compañía de animatronicos que buscan asesinarte es algo que te lleva lentamente a la locura. Inclusive para un militar entrenado. /- Odio cuando las cosas no salen bien.../- Ileana lloro en silencio mientras la cabeza del tronico explotaba. /- Devuélvelo... - Susurro al sentir el hueso dislocándose./ "Te matare mocosa..." Gruño Freddy


Su corto cabello albino se sacudió suavemente mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo tranquila.

\- Detesto cuando las cosas no salen bien...

"**Hola, soy Toy chica, quieres jugar conmi-**"

Ileana sonrió mientras escuchaba la cabeza del tronic explotar. Su mirada celeste dejo desprender un par de lagrimas.

Escucho al viejo zorro correr hacia ella con ese chillido mortal que le caracterizaba.

\- Yo...solo quería estar contigo...- La bala de 9 mm impacto en el cráneo metálico, dejando el cuerpo tirado por un momento, para después comenzar a arrastrarse hacia la militar.

"**H-hija de puta...**"

\- ¿De qué me sirve seguir aquí...si tú no estás? - La zarpa se agarro a su tobillo descalzo y ella detuvo su andar taciturno, volteando como quien mira a un animal agonizando. Golpeo con la manopla en el cuerpo hasta que el aceite mesclado con sangre putrefacta mancho su cara. Foxy ya no se sostuvo...

Una lagrima traviesa se arrastro con el liquido negro de su mejilla, dando la apariencia de un ángel llorando sangre.

Su cuerpo estaba vestido de blanco, como un espíritu cadavérico.

\- Si tan solo...hubiese llegado a tiempo...- Ileana sintió un peso arrastrarla hacia atrás. Miro sobre su hombro. Oh, Freddy, el oso.

"**Te matare, niñata!**"

Apunto el arma al estomago del animatronic y disparo, seguido de encajar la Glock en su boca a punto de engullirla en un berrido sonoro.

\- Pero no es a ti a quien quiero... - Susurro en el oído del vocalista mientras este hacia fuerza para destrozar sus huesos.

El cadáver metálico callo tan pronto ella le propino lo que restaban de balas por todo el cuerpo. Drako recargo tranquila.

"**Alto ahí, pequeña...**"

"**¡Mocosa de mierda...!**"

Chica y Toy bonnie se aproximaron por lados contrarios cuando ella estaba cerca del cuarto de regalos. El tronico azul atrapo su brazo, dislocando el hueso del hombro. Adiós, manopla.

Apenas consiente del dolor miro una gran mancha oscura pintarse debajo de la piel, provocada por los coágulos internos.

\- Ustedes tampoco me sirven...- Giro su rostro hacia el conejo con la mirada asesina. Verde y azul. Chica trato de encajar los dientes en su espalda para cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Miro al Toy, este tampoco se movía. - Diviértanse...- Ileana apretó un botón del tablero de cámaras que cargaba en el pecho.

Como juguetes a control remoto, ambos animatronics comenzaron a matarse entre sí, una lluvia de chispas ilumino el camino de la albina.

\- Quien lo diría...- Sonrió, saboreando el sabor del hierro ajeno, combustible y la sal de sus lagrimas. - Tu programa funciona...Adam...

Por fin llego al cuarto que quería...

"Hello" Acciono el sonido de la caja de voz del estúpido niñato de los globos.

Mangle se asomo de cabeza, aferrándose a los cables del techo, mostrando los dientes amenazante.

"Fue un intercambio justo..." Dijo entre cortos. Destruyendo la señal de la tabla.

\- Devuélvemelo...- Susurro comenzando a sentir hormigueos insoportables en su brazo inutilizable.

Las zarpas la atraparon y azotaron por el piso y el techo, encajando el hueso de nuevo. Ileana grito.

Un hilo de sangre propia bajo por su cabeza. Saco una granada de entre sus ropas apuntando directo a la licuadora que estaba a punto de destruir su cráneo.

\- ¡Trágate esto...!- Metió la mano en el molinillo y esta se trituro en el interior. El dolor era indescriptible, los ligamentos eran ingeridos como simple carne molida, el musculo y el hueso crujían...y entonces...el calor abrazador y una luz cegadora.

Ileana despertó gritando.

\- Parece que alguien ha tenido una pesadilla. - Adam se acerco con una bandeja de pizza y 2 bebidas.

Al verlo, la sargento sintió picor en sus ojos, sin saber porque, le abrazo por el cuello, las lagrimas humedecieron el hombro del mayor.

\- Estas vivo... - Sollozo aliviada.

\- ¿Eh?

El desconcertado pelirrojo miro a la chica con un rostro extrañado. A decir verdad, odiaba ver llorar a una dama. Tomo una servilleta de la comida y le seco la cara.

\- Vamos, Ileana. Coraje. No me iré a ninguna parte. - Los ojos suplicantes de la menor le dejaron un mal sabor de boca. - Oye...¿porque no comes un poco? No me negaras una pizza de peperoni, extra queso y orilla de pan de ajo, ¿o sí? -Sonrió suavemente.

La albina recibió el pedazo de pizza que el italiano le ofrecía.

\- Gracias...- Le devolvió la sonrisa, débil. Todo había sido tan real...

.

.

.

Hola, Fazfriends! Hice este micro capitulo como sorpresa para mi mejor amigo. Es una muestra del fanfic "_**Five Nights At Hell**_" el cual estamos escribiendo ambos. No lo sé. Esta es la primera vez que interpreto al personaje de Adam sola, asique, espero les guste

Cabe aclarar, que esto fue escrito a lo random (a lo tonto, cof cof.) Asique, para ver una mejor historia de lo que serian combates más realistas y geniales, no olviden pasar al fanfic y dejar sus reviews e ideas!

Mii-chan fuera!


End file.
